You me and New York City
by Midnight-Gypsy101
Summary: What if things had ended differently when Rory went to see Jess in New York. Please review and let me know if you like it. This is my 2nd Rory/Jess fic on the go and 3rd overall and I will be starting another soon. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

You, Me and the City.

Chapter one.

'Hi...' Rory said standing behind the bench nervously. She was playing with the hem of her Chilton blouse. Jess turned around. He didn't even look shocked to see her. Just smiled and placed his book in his pocket. She looked nervous he noted. Didn't she know how glad he was to see her? His eyes drifted to her cast.

'Hey...' He smiled getting up from the bench. 'You hungry?'

Rory nodded. 'Starved.'

'I know a place.' He said leading the way. She fell into step alongside him and they instantly relaxed into a conversation about books.

'I don't know what it is about Oliver Twist. Ever since I was like 6 years old it's been my favourite book.' Rory said as they reached a hot dog stand.

'This is our lunch place?' Rory asked looking at it. A hint of a smile on her face.

'Yeah, it may not look like much but I eat here everyday. Best hot dogs in New York. I swear.' Jess replied.

'It's perfect.' Rory said trying to act cool. They ordered 2 with everything on it.

'So? Verdict?' Jess asked as the crossed the street.

'It's amazing. I have never had a hot dog this good before.' Rory said taking her first bite.

'Good. OK so how much time have you got?' Jess asked looking at her sideways.

'I have a bit. What did you have in mind?' Rory smiled.

'There's this record store. Then there's my favourite place in New York. I'd like to show you.' Jess said going down to the subway.

'What are you doing? I thought we were going to walk.' Rory looked nervous. Jess couldn't help but smile. She looked pretty when she was nervous.

'It's too far.' Jess said watching her carefully.

'Do they allow hot dogs on the subway?' Rory asked holding up her hot dog.

'You are so an out of towner.' Jess smirked. Rory pretended not to hear him and made her way down the steps.

'I love it in New York.' Rory sighed leaning against one of the rails on the subway. There were no seats but Rory didn't care. It was an experience she wouldn't have changed for the world. She clung to the bar with one hand and ate with the other.

'I'm glad.' Jess said looking down at the floor.

'Jess?' Rory questioned. Her tone suddenly serious. 'Why did you leave?'

'I hurt you Rory. The whole town were one step away from chasing me out of town with pitchforks.' Jess said shrugging his shoulders. 'I figured I'd save them the bother.'

'Oh.' Rory said finishing off her hot dog.

'So....My turn for a question.' Jess said looking at her.

'Seems only fair.' Rory agreed.

'Why'd you come here? I mean you skipped school and everything. That's so not you.' Jess said meeting her big blue eyes.

'Because,' She began holding his gaze. 'You didn't say goodbye.'

'Oh.' Jess replied. They stood in silence until they reached there stop and walked the short distance to the record store.

'Oh my goodness, this place is amazing. Thank you so much for bringing me here.' Rory said looking through the records. Stopping when she reached a signed copy of the Go-Go's.

'Must have that one.' Jess smirked as she squealed in excitement. Holding up the record for him to see.

'No. For my mum. This was her favourite group when she was my age. It would make th eprefect graduation present.' Rory smiled.

'Well go get it.' Jess said. She smiled up at him.

'Thank you so much for bringing me here.' Rory said walking off to pay for it. He watched her go with a smile on his face. He liked seeing Rory smile.

'Right so are you ready to see where I'm taking you next?' Jess asked steering her back onto the subway. His hands on her shoulders. Her pulse quickened as she let him lead her down the steps.

'I can't wait.' She smiled at him over her shoulder. A little while later they were back on the streets.

'Here we are.' Jess said lifting his hands from her eyes. He'd been blindfolding since they got off the subway.

'The Strand!' Rory's excitement was visible. She flung herself into Jess' arms. Hugging him tightly. He responded by putting his arms around her waist. 'I've always wanted to come here. Thank you so much.' She still wasn't letting go of him.

'So...are we going to stand here all day or do you want to look around?' Jess asked. He'd be happy either way he thought to himself.

'Let's look around.' Rory said letting go of him. Suddenly feeling shy. This soon vanished as they wandered round a huge amount of books. Talking and joking in a relaxed way.

'So we should head to the bus station if you're going to be back in time for the graduation.' Jess said reluctantly after a few hours of walking round the strand with Rory.

'I guess....I do love this place though.' Rory sighed letting him guide her towards the bus station. They stopped outside and express bus and Rory shivered.

'Cold?' He asked her.

'Hmm no...Yes.' Rory admitted. Jess pulled off his hoodie and put it around her shoulders. Then helped her load her bags of books onto the bus.

'Will you say hi to Luke for me?' Jess asked looking slightly uncomfortable.

'I will I promise.' Rory smiled at him. She felt sad as she knew her bus would be leaving any minute. She climbed on slowly and took a seat by the window. Pushing it open so she could still speak to Jess.

'I'm glad you came.' Jess said truthfully. 'Maybe you can come visit again sometime.'

'I'd like that.' Rory smiled at him. He smiled back and her heart flipped over in her chest. She got up from her seat and off the bus. Going to Jess' side.

'I don't want to go.' She said hugging him tightly. He was shocked by this but hugged her back.

'We'll see each other again.' He said comforting her. Though inside he was feeling the same as her.

'It's not good enough.' Rory pulled away from his arms and kissed him. At first he was shocked but quickly regained his senses. Kissing her back. As they pulled away from each other they just stood there looking into each others eyes. A tear ran down Rory's face.

'Don't cry.' Jess said wiping it away. Holding her close.

'Come back with me.' Rory begged him.

'I can't. My mum's expecting me at the apartment and my things. I can't just leave.' Jess said though he desperately wanted to agree. If he was going to be worthy of Rory he needed to be responsible and that meant not skipping town.

'But I don't want to leave you.' Rory cried into his shoulder.

'Tell you what.' Jess took a breath, unable to resist Rory's sad smile. 'I'll sort things out with my mum. I'll come back in a couple of days. Don't tell Luke though. I want to be the one to tell him.'

'Really?' Rory smiled at him brightly. 'You'll really come back for me?'

'Of course I will.' He said kissing her sweetly. 'Rory?' Suddenly he remembered something.

'Yeah.' She sighed happily as she hugged him.

'What about Dean?' Jess asked.

'I'll end it with Dean before you arrive.' Rory promised him.

'You're sure you want this?' Jess asked. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

'I'm sure.' She whispered hugging him then going back to her seat on the bus.

'Call me when you get home OK.' Jess said.

'I will. Let me know when you're coming. I want to meet you at the bus stop.' Rory smiled. Hardly believing that she. Rory Gilmore. Had skipped school, Gone to New York to see Jess and then asked Jess to come back to be with her. She smiled at him, unable to contain her excitement.

'I'll let you know I promise.' Jess smiled as her bus pulled away.

***

'Where have you been? I was getting worried you wouldn't be here on time.' Lorelai said hugging her daughter. Rory looked around the room at the other graduates and their families. She spotted Sookie and Jackson and Luke.

'What's Luke doing here?' Rory asked as the three walked over.

'I invited him. I wanted more guests.' Lorelai smiled as the three of them arrived in their group. 'So back to questions unanswered. Where were you?'

'Uh school..' Rory said fiddling with Lorelai's present.

'Uh-huh. Try again.' Lorelai said hands on her hips.

'What?' Rory was getting nervous.

'The school called. Said you never showed.' Lorelai said not really angry. Just questioning.

'Oh. Well I did go. I just left fairly quickly. Um sort of before first lesson.' Rory said guiltily.

'Right.' Lorelai said processing this. 'So where were you?'

'Um...' Rory stood there nervously.

'We can go if you want some privacy.' Luke offered.

'No it's OK.' Rory said knowing they'd all find out anyway. She took a deep breath.

'I got on a bus and went to New York.' Rory replied. All four faces staring at her were in shock.

'New York?' Lorelai questioned.

'Yeah.' Rory said looking down. Dreading further questions. Knowing her mother better than to think she'd drop it.

'Why? Rory why would you skip school to go to New York?' Lorelai asked. Rory thought about lying but couldn't bring herself to lie to her best friend.

'To see Jess.' Rory watched her mother carefully as she took this in.

'Jess?' Was all Lorelai could say.

'Yes.' Rory said sighing deeply. She looked over to Luke. 'He says hi by the way.'

'Right, well thanks for the message.' Luke said. Unsure what else he could say. He too was shocked at Rory's announcement.

'Why Rory? What possible reason could you have to go and see Jess?' Lorelai wanted to know.

'I just...and he's...well...and then I...' Rory couldn't explain without letting slip that he was coming back. In front of Luke. Which Jess had asked her not to do.

'Rory!' Lorelai was getting angry. 'Use full sentences. Ones that make sense.'

'I went because I couldn't stop thinking about him. Ever since he left I haven't been able to. Longer actually. Even when he was here but I dealt with it then because I saw him everyday. Then he called last night and I don't know I flipped out. I had to see him. So I just got on a bus and he took me for lunch. Then we went to a record store. I got you this.' Rory said quickly. She handed over the present then continued. 'Then he took me to the strand. It was the most amazing thing ever and then he took me to the bus station so that I wouldn't be late for your graduation, and I...well I got on the bus. Then I got off again and I told him I didn't want to go. Then I kissed him and he kissed me and I begged him to come with me. Then he said he couldn't just leave. I didn't want to leave him. He wiped my tears and said he'd sort things out in New York with his mum and he'd be back in a couple of days. Which I wasn't supposed to tell Luke.' Rory said almost crying at this point. Although part of her was still jumping for joy. 'Then I kissed him again and told him I was going to break up with Dean. Then I got back on the bus and here we are. Please don't be mad because I'm so sorry. Not for going to see Jess exactly because I loved every second of it but for not telling you and for skipping school.' Rory stopped for breath. Lorelai stood saying nothing. 'Please say something.' Rory begged.

'Well you just gave me an heart attack. Too much information. Can't process it.' Lorelai shook her head. 'You really want to be with Jess?'

'Yeah I do and I know I've been horrible to Dean and it shouldn't have happened this way.' She paused for breath. 'But I really want to be with Jess.'

'Right. Well then I'm not mad. Just let me know next time you run off like that.' Lorelai smiled.

**A/N- So I started a new story. I now have 2 Gilmore girls, Rory/Jess fics on the go and will be starting a 3rd sometime soon. Please read and review. Review if you like this and want to see more.**


	2. Chapter 2: 'You look happy'

You, Me and the City.

Chapter Two

Rory walked into the diner and took a seat opposite her mom. She took her Lorelai's coffee and drank it all in one sip.

'Hey that was mine.' Lorelai said looking over at Rory who was looking completely worn out. 'What's wrong?'

'I just broke up with Dean. I felt horrible hurting him like that. I had to tell him the truth, all about Jess and New York.' Rory said dropping her head on the counter. 'I'm such a horrible person.'

'Oh honey you're not. We can't help who we fall for. Sometimes it will be hard or may seem impossible but you have to go for it. Look at me, I am totally in love with Bono, now it may seem impossible but I will never give up.' Lorelai said. Mock seriously. Rory laughed. 'If you really like Jess then all this will be worth it.'

'Yeah. I do want to be with Jess. I just wish I didn't have to hurt Dean so much. He was crushed.' Rory said as Luke came out from the storeroom.

'We need more coffee here.' Lorelai said. Luke poured some then looked up as the bell above the door rang.

'Jess!' Luke said surprised. He wasn't due to arrive until the next day. Rory spun around in her seat and grinned at him. Flying into his arms.

'Good. I was afraid you may have changed your mind.' Jess said wrapping his arms around her. He was a little worried about how the town would react. How Lorelai would react. As of yet it seemed calm.

'Never.' Rory reassured him. Kissing him lightly. Then leading him over to sit next to them at the counter.

'Uncle Luke. I just want to say thanks for letting me come back. I promise I'll be better.' Jess said sincerely.

'Wow. Jess said thanks!' Lorelai said. 'I never thought I would see the day.'

'Me either.' Luke replied. 'So how's Liz?'

'Drunk.' Jess replied putting his bag on the floor.

'What did she say when you told her you were moving back?' Luke asked worriedly.

'She said good. Took a sip of her vodka then passed out.' Jess answered. Luke shook his head angrily. He couldn't believe his sister.

'Did you leave her there?' Lorelai asked with wide eyes. Jess shook his head.

'No. I probably would have once, but I'm trying to be a better person. So I took her to a clinic. Uh Rehab I guess you could call it. I checked her in and so she'll have to stay. Sober up. Finish the rehab programme. If she still drinks after that then it's not my problem. I've tried that's all I can do.' Jess replied.

'I'm proud of you Jess. It took a lot of guts to do that.' Luke said patting him on the back.

'I just hope it works.' Jess said sadly. Then looking at Rory he smiled. He couldn't believe they were actually together.

'I missed you.' Rory said hugging him again.

'It's been 2 days.' Jess laughed.

'Didn't you miss me?' Rory asked pulling away. Mock offended.

'What have you got yourself into.' Luke shook his head.

'Every second.' Jess whispered truthfully.

'Good answer.' Lorelai commended him.

'Truthful answer.' Jess replied.

'I'm so glad you're back.' Rory said hugging him tightly. He hugged her back and to everyone's surprise swung her round. He couldn't hold his excitement inside.

'I love you.' Rory whispered in his ear. He smiled.

'I love you too Rory.' He replied holding onto her tightly. Afraid to let her go unless this was all a dream.

'You know I almost didn't believe Rory when she said she was leaving me because of you.' Dean said opening the door to the diner. Rory tensed against Jess. He pulled away from her but took her hand and squeezed it.

'Dean I think we need to talk.' Jess said firmly. 'Not here though.' He added. Dean reluctantly agreed. Curiosity getting the better of him.

'Fine.' Dean groaned waiting at the door.

'I'll be back later.' Jess said kissing Rory softly.

***

'Dean. I know you love Rory. When I came to town I admit I wanted to mess with you. I hated you because you had Rory. I never thought Rory would fall in love with me. However desperately I wanted her too. I just wanted you to know, if you think I'm only with her to mess with you then you're wrong. I'm not going to hurt her. I love her.' Jess said calmly as they approached the gazebo.

'Why Rory? You could probably get any girl to fall for you.' Dean said still angry.

'Most people hate me. They don't give me a chance they just judge. You did. Lorelai did. This whole town did, but not Rory. I'm just me around her. She broke down all the stupid barriers I put up. She saw the real me. She knows me better than anyone else, and I know her.' Jess explained.

'When did you first realise you were in love with her?' Dean asked. He knew what it was like to fall in love with her. It was useless fighting it.

'The first time I met her was when Lorelai invited me and Luke over to dinner. I went into her room, we spoke for a little, I looked into her beautiful eyes and felt lost in them. Then I turned around and saw her collection of books. I knew from that moment that I was in love with her.' Jess said truthfully.

'Why did you pull all that stuff though? Like the bid a basket festival. You knew she was with me. Why'd you bid?' Dean asked.

'I told her that I hadn't planned it, but I had. She knew that, I let it slip. I just wanted, needed to spend time with her. It was like everything felt meaningless unless I shared it with her.' Jess said awkwardly.

'When she tutored you? Why were you even in the car?' Dean asked, wanting to know if his side of the story matched what Rory had said.

'I persuaded her to go and get ice cream. She said I should drive so she could read me Othello. I didn't protest because I love hearing her read out loud. We drove, got ice cream. We were heading back to the diner when I asked if I should go straight their or turn right and keep driving. She told me to go right. A little after that the accident happened then I went to New York.' Jess explained. Dean took a minute to process this before continuing.

'Then she came to you in New York?' Dean asked. 'You didn't invite her?'

'No I didn't. But I was glad she'd come.' Jess answered honestly.

'Just....don't hurt her OK.' Dean said after a while.

'I won't.' Jess reassured him.

***

'What happened to you guys? You were gone forever!' Rory said jumping up from her seat and hugging Jess.

'The very fact that we are here now proves your theory of forever to be somewhat lacking.' Jess teased but hugged her back. Taking a seat at the table. Between Rory and Lorelai.

'We had a lot to talk about.' Dean said quietly. Rory looked up at him sadly.

'And?' Lorelai prompted.

'I need sometime to get over this. But we got a lot of issues sorted. I'm just glad you're happy Rory.' Dean said slowly. Rory smiled and took Jess' hand.

'Thanks Dean.' Rory smiled. He nodded and left the diner.

'Wow!' Lorelai exclaimed looking at Jess. 'You actually had a civilised conversation with him.'

'Thank you for doing that. It means so much to me.' Rory said tightening her grip on his hand.

***

'You look happy.' Lorelai said thoughtfully as she watched her smile into her copy of Howl. She knew that the book contained Jess' handwriting. Scribbled in the margins. Rory looked up and smiled again.

'He makes me happy mom.' Rory said leaning against the sofa.

'Yeah. I'm starting to notice.' Lorelai said sitting next to her.

'I know you don't like him much, and you still hold him responsible for the accident, but I'm glad you're making an effort to like him.' Rory smiled.

'I don't know. He's starting to grow on me. Ever since he got back from New York he's been a changed man. I can tell he really loves you so that's brownie points for him.' Lorelai said glancing sideways at Rory. 'I love ya kid. You know I just want what makes you happy.'

'I know.' Rory smiled. 'So we should probably head to Grandma and Grandpa's' Rory said standing up.

'Here was me thinking I could distract you by talking about Jess.' Lorelai said slumping into the sofa and crossing her arms her chest.

'Oh! So it was all part of some big plan of yours.' Rory said mock offended.

'Only partly my darling daughter. I do however think we need to stop off at the diner to get some coffee before we leave for Hartford.' Lorelai said getting up dramatically.

'NO! Mom we'll be late.' Rory protested grabbing her purse.

'So? We are always late. It's our thing.' Lorelai said.

'No!' Rory repeated.

'But...I'm fading...I need coffee I won't last much longer. I'm going into withdrawal. Don't make mommy wait for coffee.' Lorelai said flinging her hand to her forehead dramatically.

'No!' Rory said again getting into the car.

'Jess will be there.' Lorelai tried a new tact. Rory smiled to herself.

'One cup and we're getting it to go.' Rory agreed. Lorelai smiled. Pulling away.

'You sure do like Jess.' Lorelai said as they pulled up at the diner and jumped out. Running inside.

'Luke I need two coffees to go and make it quick! We need to be in Hartford soon.' Lorelai said running to the counter.

'Hey Luke, where's Jess?' Rory asked looking round, unable to spot him.

'Supply closet.' Luke replied filling up the coffee cups. Rory smiled and walked into the supply closet.

'Hey.' She said. Jess turned and smiled. Walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Hey.' He replied kissing her sweetly.

'I missed you.' Rory said putting her hands round his neck.

'I thought you were at your grandparents tonight.' Jess said looking at her questioningly.

'Well mom wanted coffee and I wanted to see you.' Rory blushed. He kissed her again.

'I'm glad you stopped by.' Jess smirked.

'Oh yeah?' Rory asked.

'Rory let's go!' Lorelai called from the diner.

'In a minute mom.' Rory called back not wanting to leave now that she had Jess' arms around her.

'Now who's stalling.' Lorelai shouted mock angrily. Rory ignored her.

'I wanted to ask you out to dinner tomorrow night.' Jess smiled. Rory's face lit up.

'Our first date!' Rory clapped her hands excitedly.

'I thought the bid a basket festival was our first date.' Jess smirked.

'That doesn't count. We were just friends then.' Rory smiled. Knowing there always had been more to them than friends.

'So...I'll pick you up at 7.' Jess smiled. She nodded, kissed him then hurried out into the diner.

**A/N- Finally got part 2 up! Sorry it took a few days. I've been a little busy planning a holiday with my friends. And planning a car boot sale with my friends to earn the money for the holiday. Should have more up soon. Also should have more of my other story and I may start a new one I have an idea for. :) Keep reviewing. I love hearing feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3: Date Night

You, Me and the City.

Chapter Three

'I'm nervous. Should I be nervous? It's not like I've never been out with Jess before. Somehow this is...' Rory trailed off. Looking once again at her appearance. She was wearing a knee length blue dress. Along with a little cropped white cardigan and a pair of simple white sandals.

'Oh Hun. It's normal to be a little nervous. After all this is your first date with him. You're dynamic is changing.' Lorelai soothed her. Grabbing at her hands so she couldn't fuss with her hair any more.

'You look perfect kid.' Lorelai reassured her.

'What if he regrets coming back form New York? What if he realises that he doesn't like me at all. I don't know what I would do.' Rory says starting to panic.

'Calm down.' Lorelai laughs. 'He knows you. One hundred per cent. More than I though possible he knows you. So he knows what he's getting himself into. He loves you. Cling to that thought.'

'You're right. I should calm down.' Rory replies. Shaking herself mentally. Just then the doorbell rung. 'He's early!' Rory screeched.

'Wow! I would not have expected that!' Lorelai was fully shocked.

'What do I do?' Rory asked looking at her reflection again.

'Well...However much fun it would be to leave him on the porch all night. I think you'd better open the door.' Lorelai suggests.

'Right. Because he's waiting.' Rory heads to the door.

'Atta girl.' Lorelai commends her. Resisting the urge to follow her daughter and spy on the two of them.

'I was starting to think you'd gone out.' Jess smirked as she pulled the door open. He looked calmly at her. How was he so calm?

'Sorry...I um..well I was getting ready.' Rory smiled. He smirked at her, amused at her nerves.

'You nervous honey?' Jess asked putting his arm around her. She relaxed a little as he led her to the car.

'No!..well maybe. Aren't you?' Rory admitted.

'No. Why would I be. We're perfect for each other so there's no reason to be nervous.' He kissed her gently. Opening the door for her. She got into the car and smiled up at him. Now completely comfortable in his presence.

'So...where are we going?' Rory asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

'Nope. It's a surprise. I promise you though, you'll love it.' Jess reassured her.

'I'd love anywhere you took me!' Rory said rolling down her window.

'Really? I'll have to remember that next time there is a basket ball game on.' Jess smiled at her wickedly.

'You won't get away with that. You hate watching sports as much as I do. Though I will happily watch you play.' Rory smiled. 'Say if you joined a team at school.' She prompted.

'Nice try. Seriously though you're welcome to watch me play in the park. Though I'm not the kind of boyfriend who needs his girlfriend to cheer him on.'

'Oh no?' Rory questioned.

'No. I've got no need for cheerleaders.' Jess smiled at her.

'Well good because I don't wear short skirts, and wave pom-poms in the air.' Rory laughed. Glancing at him sideways. Think about the last time they'd been in a car together. The accident that had taken him to New York.

'When do you get your cast off?' Jess asked. Reading her mind the way he always could. She smiled slightly.

'Tomorrow. Mom's sad about it, she's got rather attached.' Rory joked.

'Could I come?' Jess asked.

'Why?'

'I hurt you. It's my fault you're wearing it. I just want to make sure you'll be OK.' Jess said quietly.

'Course you can come.' Rory smiled.

'Do you know. When I first got to town and met you. I thought no way in a million years will she like you.' Jess admitted after a while f driving in silence.

'Really?!' Rory is genuinely surprised. 'You seemed so confident in yourself. Like you were just waiting for the moment that I'd fall for you.'

'I hoped you would.' Jess smiled, as they reached their destination. 'Come on.' He got out of the car, opened her door and pulled a basket from the back seat. Leading her into Central Park. Down a path to a small lake with a bridge over it. He sat on the bridge, dropping the basket down.

'This is beautiful Jess.' Rory said sitting next to him. 'Just like the bid a basket festival.'

'That's what I was going for. Only we've done your bridge in stars hollow. So I thought we'd do mine in New York.' Jess said opening the basket and unpacking food from Luke's.

'Our brides now.' Rory smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

'Yeah.' Jess sighed happily.

'I'm happy with you Jess. Everything just seems so....perfect.' Rory smiles at him. He hugs her close.

'I've never been this happy before.' Jess said quietly. 'You're amazing. Even if you don't like Hemingway.'

'Don't start that one again.' Rory laughs. However they both get into a debate about Hemingway. Neither of them winning.

'Truce?' Rory asks after a good hour and a half debating books.

'Fine, but only because we need to head home.'

'I like that.' Rory says putting her arm round his waist as they stand.

'Like what, beautiful?'

'You calling stars hollow home.' She replies, lacing her fingers through his.

'It is my home. Anywhere you are is my home.' Jess smiles.

**A/N- Sorry it's been a while and this is a short part. Reviews are much loved! Please review, let me know what you think. Also I need opinions about colleges, should I stick close to the show and have her at Yale? Or should I send her to her original plan of Harvard? Cast your votes. School with the most votes will win.**


	4. Chapter 4: The art of applications

You, Me and the City.

Chapter Four

'RORY!!!' Lorelai yelled through the house. Running into her in the kitchen. Holding up a pile of papers. Rory stared at them. Still half asleep and not yet registering what they were. She sat at the kitchen table. Lorelai dropped the papers onto the table in front of her.

'What is it mom?' Rory asked running her fingers through her tangled hair. Lorelai beamed at her.

'College applications!' Lorelai said excitedly, jumping up and down.

'Whoa! There are tons here.' Rory said sifting through the pile.

'Well I wanted all your bases to be covered. So I got Harvard! Obviously. Then I got Princeton. Columbia. NYU. UCLA. Connecticut state. Just in case. Uh I got all the ivy league.' Lorelai said happily. 'So you'd better start working on them.'

'No Yale.' Rory observed. Lorelai tensed a little at the mention of the college her father had attended, and her parents wanted Rory to attend.

'Oh Hun. I didn't think you were interested in Yale.' Lorelai covered. Badly. Rory looked up at her mother.

'Where as University college of Texas was top of my list. Mom we talked about this. We agreed I would apply to Yale as well. I want to have the best chance of getting into a good school. So I want to apply. OK?' Rory said carefully. Lorelai stood still for a few minutes. Then nodded slowly.

'Yeah OK. Whatever school you choose I will be happy. Well, so long as it's not Texas!' Lorelai laughed loudly.

'Throwing Texas state application out.' Rory nodded picking it up and tossing it into the bin. 'Right well I'm going to Jess' for a while. We said we'd fill these out together.'

'OK Hun. So where's he applying?' Lorelai asked, curiosity in her voice.

'Uh...Yale, Princeton, Harvard. NYU. Columbia. A few state colleges.' Rory replied.

'Oh Wow! So what's his top choice?' Lorelai asked.

'Uh...Not sure. I'd better go. I promised Jess I'd be over by 10 and I need to get dressed.' Rory said picking up her applications and going into her room. She picked up her phone and dialled Jess' number.

'Hey you.' Jess said reading the caller ID.

'Hey. I'm just about to leave. I just called to ask if you picked up a Yale application for me. My mom didn't get one.' Rory said into the phone while pulling on her jeans. They'd talked about Jess getting 2 applications, because Rory was certain her mom wouldn't pick up a Yale one for her.

'I have one here for you.' Jess answered. She smiled.

'Thanks, OK so I'm leaving now. See you in 5 minutes.' Rory said hanging up and heading out the door.

'Hey Doll. What's that you got? College applications? Ooh it's exciting. I remember when I was at college, some of my best years let me tell you. You still going to Harvard?' Babette asked running over to Rory. Rory faultered for a minute.

'Uh well I have to see where gives me a space.' Rory smiled at Babette. 'I'm applying everywhere.'

'Ah well I hope you get in where you want. You going to see Jess? I don't suppose he'll be going to Harvard with you. Shame, you 2 make a sweet couple. Though I did like Dean, I suppose Dean won't be going to A big college like Harvard either. Shame. What ever happened between you and Dean? I miss seeing him round at your place. He used to stop and chat sometimes. Jess never chats. I'm not saying I don't like him. He's just...quieter than Dean.' Babette rambled on. Rory was starting to get annoyed. She usually didn't mind Babette rambling on, but she wanted to get to the diner.

'Babette I really am meant to be meeting Jess.' She said politely.

'Of course doll. See you later.' Babette said heading back into her house. Rory carried on down the road. She was in sight of the diner when she was stopped again.

'Hi Rory.' It was Dean. She smiled a small smile. She could see Jess behind the counter and was eager to get there.

'Hey Dean...sorry I can't really sto...' Rory began but was cut off my Dean.

'I saw Jess picking up college applications at school yesterday.' Dean mentioned.

'Yeah I know. We've been talking about colleges.' Rory replied. Catching Jess' eye and smiling at him.

'So do you think you 2 will stay together. Once you're at different colleges?' Dean asked. A small smile creeping onto his face. 'I mean I can't see him sticking round here once he has a way to get out.'

'He had a way out. He left remember. He came back. Besides what makes you think we're going to different colleges? We're applying to the same schools.' Rory was getting angry now.

'You can't seriously be considering going to whatever college is stupid enough to let him in.' Dean laughed loudly.

'Dean! Jess is the smartest person I know. We will be choosing colleges that are right for us. But if your asking if he will factor into my descision then yeah he will. We've both decided we're going to stay together.' Rory snapped. Dean looked taken back.

'I...I didn't think you were serious about Jess. I thought you'd come to your senses and realise that me and you are perfect for each other.' Dean looked down at her. She started walking off.

'Well you were obviously wrong. I love Jess and we're not breaking up.' Rory said. She walked into the diner and kissed Jess.

'What did Dean want? You looked a bit mad at him.' Jess said coming round to the front of the counter.

'He thought we were going to break up. That I would want to get back together with him.' Rory said honestly.

'I hope you told him to get lost.' Jess said clenching his jaw. Rory smiled a little taking his hand to reassure him.

'I did. Now shall we get a start on these applications?' Rory asked. He nodded and they both headed behind the curtain. Up to the top of the stairs.

'Rory. I want you to know that I don't want you to pick Yale because of me.' Jess said handing her the application.

'Hey. We both agreed that we'd see where we get in. Then decide.' Rory said sitting at the table. 'I promise to make a rational decision. Weigh up all my options.'

'You mean you'll make a pro/con list.' Jess smirked. She hit his arm playfully. Pouting she responded.

'What's wrong with my lists?' Rory asked pulling out a pen.

'Nothing. I just know you is all.' Jess smiled. Taking his pen. They started filling out applications.

***

'There you both are. You've been up here for hours.' Luke said coming through the door. Jess glanced up from his book. Rory was lost in concentration filling out a application to Yale.

'Applying to colleges.' Jess explained. Turning his attention back to his book.

'You don't look like you're filling in forms.' Luke accused.

'I finished an hour ago.' Jess said with a meaningful glance at Rory. She picked up on it and shrugged.

'I just want them to be perfect.' Rory explained. 'This is really important.'

'I know.' Jess said standing up and kissing her head. 'I'll leave you to it. I will be down in the diner when you're done.'

'Thanks Jess. I promise I won't be long, then we can go and pick out a movie for tonight.' Rory smiled. He nodded silently and headed to the door. Followed by Luke. Rory started back on her application. She knew that Jess' first choice of school was Yale. It was close to the place he now considered as his home. He planned to live in stars hollow and commute to Yale. Help out in the diner. She knew that her mother wouldn't be happy if she choose Yale because of Jess. She smiled as she finished the last application. She couldn't help it. She wanted to be close to Jess. She smiled again, slipping the Yale application to the top of the pile.

**A/N- I know it's short. Sorry for that. Also sorry this has taken so long. I've been busy and then had serious writers block. I will try and get another part of my other story up before the end of the day. No promises though. As always I would love to hear you're reviews. **


	5. AN

Hey all, just a quick note to say that I won't be posting in the next 4-6 weeks as I have broken my wrist and cannot type that much without pain (believe me I have tried).

I will continue my stories as soon as I can, so please keep checking back.

x


	6. Chapter 5: Big White Envelopes

You, Me and the City.

Chapter Five

Rory stopped to look in the mail box before going to the diner to meet her mum for lunch. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the huge stack of letters from different colleges. Big envelopes! Her eyes sparkled brightly, they were acceptance letters. Grabbing them she ran as fast as she could to the diner. Even though Gilmore's don't run. She burst through the door holding them up. Noticing that the diner was freakishly empty. Only her mum, Luke and Jess were there. She noticed a stack of letters identical to hers next to Jess.

'Mum! Look!' Rory demanded the attention of her mum. Who swung around in the stool she was on and saw the letters.

'They came! Oh boy, open them!' Lorelai bounced out of her seat, noticing the big envelopes.

'Everywhere? You got in everywhere?' She added leafing through them.

'Jess, have you opened yours?' Rory asked kissing him in greeting.

'Not yet.' He replied placing is on the counter.

'Right so now it's just a case of deciding where to go.' Lorelai said. 'Oh babe I'm so proud of you.'

'I'm proud of both of you.' Luke smiled at the two teenagers proudly.

'Firstly, take out all the non ivy league schools.' Jess said casting them aside. Rory smiled and did the same. An hour later her pile was narrowed down to Princeton, Yale and Harvard. Rory dropped her pen on the table. Drinking another cup of coffee, and finishing her fries.

'OK. Princeton is out.' Rory said putting it in her rejection pile. 'That leaves me with Yale and Harvard. Jess what are you left with?' She asked looking over at the table with Jess and Luke on, doing exactly what her and Lorelai were doing, just slightly less organised.

'Yale and Columbia.' Jess said meeting her eyes. Rory sighed, it was going to be a long night. She stood up and paced round the room.

'I need a break. I'm going to head over to Lane's. See you in a bit.' She said hugging her mum and kissing Jess. She walked over to Lane's house and walked in since the store was open.

'Mrs Kim is Lane here?' Rory asked.

'Upstairs. Why? She's studying.' Mrs Kim asked, her eyes focusing on her.

'I just need a little college advice. I got my acceptance letters today and I am trying to figure out where to go.' Rory replied.

'Very well, don't be long.' Mrs Kim nodded and Rory made her escape up the stairs. Opening the door she went into the closet where Lane was sat listening to music.

'I've been dreaming of Harvard my entire life, so why isn't this decision easy?' Rory said sitting on the floor next to Lane.

'You got in. Rory that's amazing!' Lane hugged her best friend.

'I know, but now I have to decide between Harvard and Yale.' Rory rested her head on the wall. Lane looked at her confused.

'You've talked about nothing other that Harvard your whole life. Why wouldn't you go there?' Lane asked.

'Jess is going to Yale. I mean he's narrowed his list down to Yale and Columbia but I know he'll choose Yale.' Rory answered.

'Ah I see. Dream school or dream guy.' Lane nodded her head. 'What does Lorelai think?'

'She says she'll be happy wherever I go, but I know she really wants me to go to Harvard. She'll freak out if she finds out I choose Yale because of Jess.'

'So don't. Rory this has to be about you and your education, by all means factor him into that decision, but it has to be mainly about you and your studies. You've been so focused on Harvard that you never even looked into other schools.' Lane said.

'I know, you're right. I need to keep an open mind. Thanks.' Rory smiled getting up as she heard Mrs Kim yelling up the stairs that it was time for Rory to go.

'So what will you do now?' Lane asked.

'Think it over, make a pro-con list. Talk to my mum and Jess, maybe talk to Paris. I don't know I just need to make the right choice you know.' Rory said leaving the house.

'Let me know what you decide on.' Lane called after her.

**a/n- Sorry it's short. My wrist is so painful so I have to stop. More soon though. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Yale v Harvard: The result

You, Me and the City.

Chapter six

Paris stared at her friend in utter confusion, shaking her head almost violently. She then grabbed Rory by the top of her arms and shook her slightly.

'What are you thinking Gilmore? How can you seriously be thinking about turning down Harvard, I've spent the last couple of years hearing nothing but Harvard this and Harvard that, you got in Rory, which is more than I can say for me. Do you know what I would give to be in your position? Besides I'm going to Yale. Do you really want to be stuck with me for the next four years?' Paris ranted, Madeline and Louise stood to one side.

'But if the guys cute.' Louise rationalised the situation.

'He could be Johnny Depp for all I care, you can't give up on what you've been working towards just because some guy says your cute.' Paris disregarded Louise's statement.

'It's more complicated than that Paris, you saw my list. There are a lot of pro's and con's for each school.' Rory was struggling with her choice.

'Yet the only one that you put in bold and underlined was Jess. I never thought you'd be the kind of girl to be swayed by a guy, especially one who you've not been with that long.' Paris stood against the bus stop, they didn't have much longer to talk before Rory's bus arrived.

'It's not like that Paris...' Rory trailed off. Fiddling with the edge of her skirt. 'I love him, and I want to be near him, I cannot imagine four years of only seeing him weekends and holidays. I don't want to have an email relationship with the man I love, because he's everything I have ever wanted, he's smart and kind and loves to read, and I know that if we end up going to different schools and seeing each other less that we'll still work, but that doesn't stop me wanting to be with him every second of the day, and practically bursting into tears every time I think of us being apart.' Rory rambled on. 'I know that I may be acting stupid letting my feelings for a guy get in the way, but I want to enjoy everything about college and I can't do that while missing Jess, although I can get a great education at Yale, just as good as Harvard.'

'Interesting.' Paris noted, annoying Rory with her vagueness.

'What is?' Rory looked up at Paris.

'You just ranted for ten minutes defending why you wanted to stay with Jess, it seems to me your choice is already made, you want to go to Yale to be close to Jess, which is fine by the way, Yale is a great school, you won't be lacking in any form of education there. You know exactly what school you want to go to, so what I can't figure out is why have you been asking anyone who will listen for advice?' Paris asked her, Rory looked down at the floor.

'We have to go, we've got dates. See you Paris, Rory.' Madeline suddenly cut in, Paris and Rory waved to them as they walked off to their cars.

'So Gilmore?'

'I don't know how to tell my mum, she wants me to go to Harvard.' Rory looked depressed.

'She only wants you to go there because she thinks that's what you want. Explain it to her the way you just did to me and she'll support you.' Paris said almost smiling. Rory nodded and noticed her bus coming.

'Thanks Paris, so I guess we'll be going to the same school.' Rory said laughing slightly.

'I'm tough to get rid of.' Paris smirked at her as Rory got on the bus and headed home.

*

'So I made up my mind today.' Rory said to Jess as they walked hand in hand to the bridge.

'Oh yeah?' Jess asked, holding his breath, he desperately wanted her to come to Yale with him, although he wouldn't admit it.

'Yeah, I'm going to Yale, and before you say anything it's what I want, and yes you were a huge part of the decision but that's because you are a big part of my life, so...?' Rory trailed off looking over at Jess, who was smiling a genuine smile.

'I love you.' He said pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

'I love you too.' She replied hugging him tightly, knowing that she'd made the right choice.

A/N- Short I know, sorry about that. Please review and check out my other RJ fics! A big thank you to all those who have reviewed, it is much appreciated, and to those who haven't, give it a go :)


	8. Chapter 8: The backpackers

You, Me and the City.

Chapter seven

Rory took a deep breath trying to calm herself, after all how hard could it be to tell her mum that she'd chosen a top ivy league school, which just happened to be close to home. Feeling slightly braver she entered the kitchen poured herself some coffee and refilled her mum's mug, before sitting opposite her.

'Hey sweets, I was thinking that we could go shoe shopping this weekend, thoughts?' Lorelai asked.

'I'm going to Yale.' Rory spat out bluntly.

'This weekend?' Lorelai looked up from her catalogue with a confused expression.

'No, for college. I've been doing pro/con lists and thinking it over and I've decided to go to Yale.' Rory studied her mum's face, trying to figure out what she was thinking. It wasn't long before she had an answer though.

'This is because of Jess?' Lorelai half asked, half stated.

'Are you mad? Rory asked looking more concerned than ever.

'Oh babe, I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. You've dreamt of Harvard your entire life, then Jess comes along and suddenly everything you've been working toward...'

'Isn't as important as him.' Rory interrupted her mum.

'You've only been with him a little while.' Lorelai reasoned. Even though she was pretty sure that it was hopeless to try and get her to change her mind, and not wanting to pressure her into going to Harvard just because her parents had gone to Yale.

'I didn't just make the decision because of Jess though, it's a great school and I know I'll get a great education there, plus I will be closer to home.' Rory replied sensibly.

'Which is a major bonus, wait close to home? You mean you'll get a dorm and live there even though Jess is going to live here?' Lorelai asked. 'Not forgetting that your wonderful mother, life giver is here.'

'Me and Jess actually talked about that, we both agreed that living in a dorm is part of the college experience, and it would make sense for all those early classes and studying, so Jess is actually going to get a dorm. Not that this in any way is the reason for me deciding to go to a dorm, you know that I've always wanted to live in a dorm.' Rory said looking over at her mum, over the cup of coffee.

'I know, I'm just teasing.' Lorelai smiled. 'So Yale?'

'Yeah, are you good with that?' Rory asked slightly nervously.

'I'm good with it if you're good with it.' Lorelai smiled, Rory jumped up and hugged her mum. 'So shopping this weekend?'

'Sounds perfect, we need stuff for our trip right?' Rory looked at her mum. Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

'Europe? I kind of thought now you had a boyfriend who you can't spend more than an hour without seeing him, or talking to him, or about him that you wouldn't want to go.' Lorelai said.

'Mum! How could you think that, we've been planning this trip since I was old enough to know what trips were. Of course I want to go, and Jess totally understands, besides I can still call him everyday.' Rory smiled. 'Shopping this weekend and we need to get some serious plans in place, it's not that far away now.' Rory said excitedly heading to her room.

'Where are you off too?' Lorelai asked.

'To phone Jess.' Rory blushed closing her door.

'I should have guessed!' Lorelai yelled through, then pulled out the Europe guide she'd hidden on her lap, smiling to herself.

*

'This is madness, it's too heavy we won't even make it out of the airport with all this?' Rory complained dropping her heavy rucksack onto the diner floor. Luke coming over to them with an annoyed expression.

'Oh no you don't. You can't leave those there.' Luke said pointing his pencil at the two bags left abandoned in the middle of the floor, as the two girls fell onto seats, Rory leaning her head on the table.

'Well we can't pick them up.' Lorelai shook her head, staring at the bags with evil eyes. 'They are the enemy, stupid heavy things trying to break our backs, what were we thinking backpacking round Europe? We can't even backpack to the diner.' Lorelai scoffed.

'They still can't stay here.' Luke replied ignoring her outburst.

'What can't? We just came to ask if you had a pony we could borrow. I don't know what you're talking about.' Lorelai said trying to confuse him out of kicking them and their bags out.

'That isn't going to work on me Lorelai.' Luke sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Hey Jess.' Rory smiled, lifting her head up as she heard him approach with some coffee for them, he smiled back and her and took her hand pulling her off to one side before giving her some coffee.

'Thought I would rescue you from the battle of the bags over there.' Jess explained, giving her a kiss in greeting.

'Hmm, morning and thank you.' Rory smiled, leaning her back against him, and letting his arms snake around her waist. 'Those bags are going to kill me.'

'You could pack less.' Jess suggested, but Rory just started laughing at his seemingly good suggestion and shook her head.

'Pack less, we haven't packed at all those things are still empty.' Rory said turning so she was facing Jess. 'We may be over reacting to how heavy they are though, just a bit.'

'Yeah maybe.' He smiled at her and kissed her softly. 'Still it wouldn't be you and your mum if you didn't overreact a little.'

'True. Speaking of overreacting, I think I might die spending the whole summer away from you.' Rory said dramatically, hugging him tighter then pulling back. 'Or possibly if I don't get coffee.'

'Help yourself, you know how the machine works.' Jess smirked at her going behind the counter and getting his book out.

'I have to serve myself?' Rory asked with an exaggerated shocked tone, he just smirked at her and she went behind the counter, unnoticed by Luke, and made some coffee and got herself a slice of pie. It wasn't until she was pouring the coffee that Luke finally finished his _talk_ with Lorelai, after giving in and letting her leave the bags there, that he noticed she was behind the counter.

'What are you doing?' He asked coming up to her.

'Jess wouldn't serve me and you were busy so I came to serve myself, Jess said I could.' Rory shrugged her shoulders, carrying coffee over to the table for her mum and then joining her at the table.

*

A/N- Rubbish part, I don't really like it but it's the best I could do. Please review and sorry it took me so long to write this.


	9. Chapter 9: Europe prepare to be gilmored

You, Me and the City.

Chapter eight

'You should really get going.' Jess said pulling her in for another kiss. Rory kissed him back and refused to move from the spot she was standing in, the diner was empty because it was before opening time, her and her mum had stopped off here before heading to the airport for their trip. Rory looked up at Jess with a sad look on her face, her arms flung around his neck.

'Are you trying to get rid of me?' She asked her eyes widening in shock, he chuckled softly, tightening his grip around her waist.

'I don't think I could even if I wanted too.' Jess smirked. Rory hit his arm playfully then rested her head against his chest.

'This is silly, I'm only gone for the summer.' Rory sighed, frustrated at herself for feeling so upset that she was leaving.

'Yeah, and then we'll be going off to Yale together. Jeez, I never thought I would say that, me at Yale.' Jess shook his head in disbelief, something he'd been doing a lot of. Wondering how he'd managed to get into a top ivy league school.

'I always knew you could so it.' Rory smiled at him proudly, she glanced over to where her mother was talking to Luke. 'How long do you think it'll take them?' She asked changing the subject, Jess followed her gaze and looked at Lorelai and Luke who were deep in conversation about the importance verse the dangers of too much coffee. He smirked a little, the two of them were perfect for each other, everyone could see that apart from the two involved.

'I don't know, uncle Luke can be pretty clueless sometimes.' Jess replied.

'And my mum is in denial.' Rory said turning back to Jess and giving him another quick kiss. 'I'm glad it didn't take us that long.'

'Hmm, who knows maybe once me and you are out of the way they'll finally figure it out, after all they won't have us to focus on so they'll have to spend more time together.' Jess pointed out.

'Very good point, although it never hurts to help things along a little.' Rory said. 'We need a plan.'

'Feel like playing cupid?' Jess teased.

'I just want my mum to have someone, we've always been best friends, it'll be odd not seeing her everyday, and although I'm the one moving, I'll be busy with classes and you'll be right there on campus with me, but my mum will be here and I know she won't be alone, but I just want her to have someone special, and Luke is her someone, even if she doesn't realise it yet.' Rory said sighing as her eyes drifted to the clock.

'You should go.' Jess repeated what he'd said ten minutes before.

'I know, I've been looking forward to this trip for so long, I never realised it would be so tough to finally take it.' Rory said sadly. Jess held her in his arms, kissing her cheek.

'You'll get there and have a fantastic time, you'll be having far to much fun to miss me.' Jess reassured her.

'I doubt that, but I will have fun. So I'll see you when I get back, I'll miss you.' She said, this time her mum was getting up and ready to leave, after noticing the time, and realising that they were going to be late if they didn't get a move on.

'I'll miss you too.' He whispered. 'I love you.'

'Love you too.' She kissed him one last time, and then with her mothers nagging left the diner for her trip to Europe.

A/N- Ridiculously short I know, I'm sorry but this was all I could really come up with. I will try and do better with the next part, but I am focusing on my other R/J fic Better in cones at the moment, that is my main focus. Sorry this is so short. Please review.


End file.
